Origin of the Ideya- Afterlife
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: TEH EPIC FINALE! A lot better, edited. :) Nightopia is crumbling, Nightmare is suspiciously quiet, and war is about to break loose. Plus, isn't there something new? I learn, here, what really went on in the fight against Wizeman...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mmmm. That...feels..._good_." I let out another moan. The spa is one of the best ideas I've had in almost a year of irrational descisons, officially telling me I'm getting my scattered brain back in order. Somehow, I felt that we had not prevailed, that it was an we were still fighting. But when in massage heaven, it's best to forget your troubles and relax. I wanted to do something today to soothe my nerves, and Violet, my sis, suggested this, and the idea was easily planned to last a full hour. And I didn't regret one single moment. This, was very good after fighting the Lord of Nightmares, which made my palms shake and tingle every time I tried to think about it.

I kept thinking about Nightopia, and our headquarters. I kept seeing the place when I first came there, except in flames. I heard screaming. I had also decided that I should bring Violet. After we found her there, I wanted to find her true power. She shined, but always silver. Us commoners weren't supposed to know other ranks of Ideya. Like the rare: I didn't even know 1 of them. Uncommon, I think one was Lauren Miller, who was very passionate. She had a scattered mind, so nothing made her cry. She was tough, and even though she looked weak, she always had hidden power, deep inside her.

I moaned, then my therepest spoke for the first time in an hour.

"Your session is done now. Thank you for visiting!" She squealed, in this pitchy voice. I sigh, then walk out, paying on the way. Then I dash home, Violet a purple tail on me. We drop off our purses, then run for the hidden place.

llllllllllllllllllllll

I followed after my sister, my heart steady, unlike hers, which pounded. I could sense that when I was _born_. But she said that it was uncommon for me to sense that- in fact, even rare. It was considered something called,'impossible', which made no sense to me whatsoever. I kept thinking, which I knew she was doing as she blindly sped to the hidden garden. I saw that she was thinking what I had, as in ability. Hers was Hope, and I could see it. I always saw silver in my eyes, in my palms. She told me 7 colors she knew, which 2 were rare. Desire was black; Comprehension was silver. If she was right, then my power was Comprehension!

Agenda snatched the ivy curtain and tore the branch down, then allowed me through for a half second before diving down her passage. Then, I saw a passage turn silver. Silver- when I _looked _at it! I was filled with curiosity. Next? I pretty much tore down it and went up the tube, then the usual noises. But minus a piccolo. NiGHTS' piccolo. I felt my eyes turn moist, and tried to block tears. If NiGHTS didn't play, he must be gone- or we were much weaker. I hoped, hard, that it was the latter if either.

llllllllllllllllllllll

I lifted my head. 2 girls had arrived at the Dream Gate, both were very powerful. I decided to go back, noticing Hope. _She's back, which means that her sister's here too. I didn't realise they were coming, I didn't feel it. I have to hurry before they leave._ I flew to the door that connected the Dream Gate to Nightopia, and grasped the handle. I pulled it hard, as it took a little pull to open. I had gone to Stick canyon earlier, just to play around. And now, I was going to get really surprised.

The door stayed shut. I pulled harder, beginning to notice the girls were pulling on the other end. I tried to push, but they pushed too. I stopped, staring. The door was... stuck? But why? This had never happened. Not before, at least. I knew that it couldn't have been Wizeman, so what was it? Then, it hit me. Slowly. The doors were going to shut forever. And never open again. Which was beyond Wizeman's doing, so their power was going away. If it fully left, Nightopia would have to be accessed some other way. Which was impossible.

So now I realised. It was almost gone, and I had noticed that the place seemed smaller. It was crumbling into lost memory...First, it turned to grey outlines, then it crumbled away. I looked at it, and knew that all was going to be hard to undo, if it at all could be stopped. If I was here when the place finally was gone, I would go with it. And no way around it. Examining its process closer, I saw that anything living that didn't escape from the outline was immediantly...dead. I searched for a thing to do while I waited. Might as well try. I sighed, then lifted myself into the air. I almost immediantly ran into a silver and yellow hole. A tiny, pink hand reached for me, felt for my arm, and yanked me through the hole, into an infinite darkness.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll

I was still holding the thin arm that was NiGHTS's. Violet was SILVER, not purple. Was it COMPREHENSION!? Holy friggin crispy cakes! If I was right, my sister was a RARE Ideya! No wonder she sensed what I didn't. But then, NiGHTS came tumbling through the silver-yellow hole in space. I leaped out of the way as he came soaring past us, just barely missing me, which ould have sent me off the edge.

I panted, as Violet's eyes became wide. She looked to the place where NiGHTS would crash into her, sending her over the Dark ocean. She might never return to home! But then she clenched her teeth shut, and slammed her eyes shut like she was dying. Then, her figure got blurry. And faded to the point of vanishing.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllll

I thought of my sister, holding her hand as NiGHTS barreled toward me, trying to stop. But after what he'd been through, even I wouldn't be able to stop. He had no control over this. I focused sorely on my sister's hand, and I felt it in my mind. I thought only of that until I really felt it. Eventually I opened my eyes, and took a shaky breath as NiGHTS zoomed back up to us. I saw that the panel beneath me showed freshly broken earth, and bugs were mining their way back into the ground. She stared at me, and I knew what she had been doing. Reading one too many Fanfics...

" .HECK WAS THAT?" I gulp. She's really steamed. Yup, I'm gonna have to get away...so I'm not hurt, of course...

"Umm. I...uhh...idk?"I looked hopefully up at her, smiling a little.

"I hate you so bad right now. SO BAD!"

"Yeah calm it down. I'm done listening. Will ya shut up?" Kayden, blowing bubblegum. Oh god no...

"..."

"...NO!"

"Then you'll find out real dang quick why you had to drag him out through that funny lookin' hole." She leans against one of the statues, a baseball cap draped to the side of her head. She looks tired, dark circles under her eyes, but I can tell she's just staying up too late. But then again, don't we all?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

"Why? You have an answer, miss Red Ideya? That you think I don't already know? Nightopia is crumbling. I'm just hoping it's not Nightmare's fault and that they fall too. To sit here and wait is undeniably irrat-"

"I think you mean...advisable, correct? Hmm?" Geniveve landed in front of me, face bent in a sneer. What the heck is wrong with them, I don't know. But something, for sure.

"What the heck is _WRONG _with you people? First Vi, then you! Next it'll be Pricillia, am I right?" My eyebrows furrow in anger, my jaw tightens, and my hands curl into fists."I'll not sit here acting pretty and waiting for my life to end-"

"No. You'll sit here, and die. Simple." Kayden steps closer. I stomp fowards. "I don't think you did your job as protector well enough. This place is gone because of you. Literally."

"What do you mean?She tried. She even got me out of a fate that I'm sure you won't want to trade. I'm not saying you're utterly wrong-" NiGHTS was talking, at last. But for me? I didn't know he cared so much about me...I thought he liked Geniveve better. But I'm guessing he's standing for everyone today. Thing is, he's cut off by Genevive.

"But you are. You stand for her. Not us. The truth. She didn't prevent this. It's her fault."

"So she-_** I **_deserve to die?! You'll condemn a 6 year old to death? You're really that cruel and cold, your former friends don't matter? You're a snob, and I think you shouldn't be here if you're going to say that. Because, reminder! She brought you here. Gave you something great, and you go off and turn on her. She might have never shown you and we would've been _gods_! So powerful mountains fall down every time we _breathe_! Power so great anyone we don't want to enter will never even remember the reason they took one step towards us! Like _you! _" Her scowl has turned the air around her a black, murky grey. She's furious. You can see that.

"How dare you. How DARE you, little girl! We got here on our own! Do you think we needed her to drag us by the noses to a place we already knew the wherabouts of? Do you think you can challenge us? We are more powerful than you can imagine! And there are even witnesses here, see?" She motions behind her, where all the rest of the group stands. Even Jasmine, who looks terrified, shaking, angry red marks on her arms, legs, and face. And I know that she was forced here.

"I can see some of our group- one, at least- was cruelly forced here to do your bidding. As if she is no better than a dog at your feet. And I am the annoying little dragonfly that you can't catch. That overpowers you." I feel the energy in my veins, growing until I know it'll kill me to keep it in. The things to the sides of my eyes are yellow, and in front is a less intense shade, but yellow all the same. That's when I realize how much there is inside of me now. If she's a god, I'm the ruler of all. If she's a planet, I'm the sun. If she's a galaxy, I'm the universe. I'm larger, better than her. And yet she thinks I'm weak.

I then also find the reason why I'm so strong- I'm prepared to risk it all. Throw my life away for a place I haven't even known for a year- or 6 months. Just barely three. And then I see another reason- the fight last night- strengethened me, not weakened. I'm rational because I've grown. I'm confident because I've matured. I'm literally an older person in general. I've become an adult. More patient. More rational. Stronger.

**"Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson**

_You know the bed feels warmer..._

_Sleepin' here, all alone_

_You know I dream in color, _

_and do the things I want..._

I snapped back to the present, my throat a little tight, when I realize I sung those lyrics, loudly. I just look at Genivive and Kayden calmy and speak.

"You don't know why I just did that, do you? Why? Well, it's because I was unconsciously thinking of it. And because I'm stronger. Mature. Patient. Rational. An adult. I may not look it, but I am. I was not weakened. A quote: I may bend under pressure, but I'll never break. That's me now. I grew last night, not shrunk. I rose up rather than falling down.. and I realized why." All attention is on me now. I feel better, rather than worse. I continue.

"I'm not more powerful. I'm equal. And why? Why so great? Because I had desire. I wanted for my sister to live her life to the fullest. I wanted her to be taken care of. Not like I was. Better. Much, much better. To learn off of the one she called a role model. Somehow, she dubbed me leader and I was fated to evolve. And I did. What woman stands in fromt of you is a mother of sorts. But cares for her friends. Always, doing the best for them. Never harming them unless it was for the best. Never."

"I don't care. What I see is what I assume. Actions speak louder than words. Just get rid of yourself, will ya? I'm done with waiting for this conversation to finish. Don't make me end it myself." A strangled cry emmits from behind her. Jasmine's face is now blotched with tears, tears of fear and worry. She cares for Violet. And I realize she understands our connection better than even Vi does.

"N-n-no! You ge-get rid of her you get rid of Vi-violet too!" Then she runs off the edge of the Dark Ocean, howling. Brianne scowls at Kayden and Genevieve, then runs after her. And that's how war is flared. I just now realized- war is the result of conflict. And it was my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I felt terrible. Making Jasmine run off like that, Brianne having to chase her down. And then Violet gives me the darkest look. I now realize now I can run. Rationalization is the least of my matters now, but I decide to leave in style. I stand gracefully in front of Kayden and Genevieve, then fall off the edge. How long will it be until she realizes she's made a mistake?

My hands flail, but I eventually land in the garden. I tear out of it, my nose running. That's when I realize I'm crying. I run past the park, into the woods and into an abandoned shack that noone's been in for ages. I wail. I tear out my hair. What is wrong with me? Why do I just turn on people so quick? Why?

As I let it all out, I realize someone's beside me. I look up to see an unfamiliar boy with his arm around me, looking worried. Concerned. Thing is, I feel as if he's a comfort, even though I want to be alone. I crave this feeling, of warmth. I curl up on his chest. He doesn't object, which doesn't bother me now. It might later, though. Now I just lay my head up on his shoulders, and shiver. I'm not that cold, but I'm scared. Of what, though, is the question.

He strokes my hair, and I sit there a while, allowing him to do this. Somehow I trust him. His touch seems...familiar. As if he knows how I like to sit, the touch. I shut my eyes and drift off.

llllllllllllll

When I open my eyes, I'm in a place where leaves are gold, grass too. It's like constant fall. And it's beautiful.

I wander around, enjoying the blissful colors and sights. I smell pumpkin pie, whipped cream. A feast. I want it badly, but I'm not hungry.

I begin to skip around, lightly. My feet feel light. I'mnot very aware of thinking right now, everything's so pretty. It reminds me of the Gold Leaf galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy, in a way. But there's no life here. Nobody but me. I'm all alone to see this marvelous place, and I'm ok with that.

Reala's in front of me before I hear him, but I don't talk. I'm too happy. But he just comes up closer. I eventually climb a tree, just to see all the sights. And then I realize I'm dreaming.

The tears come out, because oh how I wish this place had been real. That the fight was just my imagination, nothing had ever happened. I cried and cried and cried. Just like before, someone- Reala, was beside me. But he was being nice. Slowly, I curled on his lap the way I did to the boy. He didn't object. I get in the same position as before and he strokes my hair. I realize then, there's no reason to cry. So I sing instead.

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you've left me broken down_

_Think that I'll come running back_

_Baby you don't know me 'cause you're dead wrong_

I then feel him wrap his arm around me, and then pull me up closer. I feel better, and then he resumes to stroke my hair. This is one dream, out of many, I wish would never end. It's great. But eventually, as we all know, dreams have to end eventually. And this one is no exception.

llllllllllllllllll

I open my eyes again to find myself alone. He's gone, as with the beautiful place, so now I'm left feeble and sad. But there's that comfort, that comfort. So peaceful.

I cry again, this time wanting someone to be there for me. To care. Not a girl, a boy. A man. Someone I can trust. That boy meets my expectations perfectly, like nobody else does. And yet I mourn.

There's no sort of rest for me, because it's 11:58 an if I don't get home soon, my mother's gonna worry. But I feel like getting up would kill me. I don't ever want to leave. And I don't. I just lay there, tears staining my cheeks, my nose stuffy. I wish the dream would return. So I fall asleep to the moonlight and the stars.

llllllllllllllllll

I'm still in Reala's lap, him still stroking my hair. I'm crying still, but I decide something. I look up at him and ask something.

"Do you know why they turned on me? Why I turned on them?" He just looks at me for a while, and I sigh. He replies eventually-

"You were scared of the outcome. They were scared of you. Does that answer your question?" I nod, slowly. For a while it's just the leaves rustling in the wind, my silent crying. I only want his touch, his. Noone else's.

The night never comes, it seems. That's until I see the sun setting on the horizon. It takes forever, but I'm ok with that. The place is more pretty now, and I feel great. I open my eyes to look at this forest, the blissful feeling of it. Pretty trees, grass. I even see pretty flowers off in the distance.

When the sun finally disappears, the moon comes out and the dream ends yet again.

lllllllllllllllllll

I wake up to the late afternoon sun pouring through the shattered windows, and my watch reads 4:23. I stretch, then reluctantly get up. I'll be in trouble for being out a full day, and lost. But I know the way out.

When I reach the park it's 5:45, and I'm exausted. I haul myself home to an anxious sister who glomps me the moment my face is visible. She forces me dinner, which I only eat a portion of before flopping into bed.

I bolt the door and wish for the touch I've had earlier yesterday. Instead I curl up in bed and go to a dreamless sleep.

llllllllllllllll

I wake up at 2:33, and just flop over and fall asleep for a little while longer. I instantly wake up at 5:36 and groan. I'm suddenly in pain, so I get up. There's nothing that will subdue the pain, but there is something that will help me emotionally, maybe. I slowly make my way to the front door.

With my labryinth of a house, it takes an hour or so because my mind's sooo incoherent, it's actually making me look stupid. Almost ran into the wall twice. The third time I did. Third time's the charm, right? And around 4 to 10 minutes later, I trip and roll onto my bottom and somehow make the ceiling shake.

After that, I just sat there looking very stunned and didn't really move until I remembered the reason for which I had gotten up out of bed and resumed my path to the door. When I finally reached it I was a little less incoherent, in pain, and tired. I'd wanted more than hell to just go back to bed. I was not in the least rested.

I threw open the door to see stars and the moon. What?! Wasn't it just 5:36? Then it clicks. The moon was in the same place as...it was with Reala. I immediantly retrace my path, and scamper up the tree...to see air. He didn't stay. I am alone. That shocked me that he didn't say bye or anything, but my consciousness says it'd be really weird.

Heh. The thing acts like it has a mind of it's own sometimes. Now it's telling me that I don't need someone to pet me like a kitten. I reply, out loud. "I don't want anyone else to do that. Just him," I answer. I'm pretty sure I've shut her up until she decides to tell me to get over it. I laugh and just watch the stars.

I stand up eventually, and start to hop up and down. I wanna fly for some strange reason, not once stopping to think about it. The energy is gone, to my unawares. But it's like it was never there. So I hop until I'm floating. I float until I airwalk. I airwalk until I can fly. And then I fly.

As soon as I do, something seems to be pulling me down. But I shake it off and have fun. Like always, fun first in dreams. Work next. Unless work includes flying, then you usually maximize fun and decrease work. I grin to myself and soar over the treetops, yelling with sheer joy. When I finally run back into the house, my head's touching the ceiling, and nothing else is so fun in the whole entire world!

I run to my room and flop onto the bed again. I black out the moment I touch it.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

alla: Well that was entertaining! My second chaptar of OotI- Afterlife now out! .

Ddropsify: Yup, in your local bookstores-

YIH& alla: CRYSTAL!

Ddropsify: :( sorry, I wanted to tell them...can I tell them about the song?

YIH: sure. Stay off the other topic though.

Ddropsify: Ok. So you guys spammed up my TBBSaSA, so I'm gonna sing the budder song soon. First: EPIC MUSIC FOR HIRE PLZ .

alla: And we'll have Emily sing it!

Ddropsify: More info on my profile page :)

All 3: PEACE OUT PP-

alla:Oh yeaaaah! *plays eletric guitar horribly* I suuuuck at disss, I'm gonna annoy Crystal for the rest of the niiiightt...

YIH: BYE

*end chapter*


	3. Important Newsflash

IMPORTANT MUST READ

Hello, everyone, YIH here. I'm taking a little time to upload all of my Proulge/First chapter not completed stories, and so I'm gonna let you know now. This story is not to be updated until early June/late May. Nor are any of my other stories. But all of the rest will be one-two chapters long. Until every one of my projects is decided, uploaded, or deleted, I will not update any of my old stories. Thank you for your patience.

I am now on HIATUS mode. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing on my stories. They will continue soon.


End file.
